All stars
by Okami-kun7
Summary: Historia real de un amor que no muere a pesar de todo lo que pase y a su vez no es correspondido. ONESHOOT


All of Stars

Umi miraba al cielo desde la pequeña ventana de su habitación, el día de hoy ellas estaban muy resplandecientes, a pesar de todas las actividades quela película debía realizar para la escuela, su mente no dejaba de concentrarse en cierta peligris y esbelta figura que era la principal causante de la desconcentracion en su metódica rutina.

Todos los recuerdos recientes con Kotori llegaban con fuerza a su mente causándole un gran dolor de cabeza y corazón a la vez, si bien su relación con ella había terminado hace meses por causa de una infidelidad de Kotori con otra idol que habían conocido en las preliminares de Love Live, esto no significó el fin del amor por parte de Umi hacia Kotori, pues según la peligris, Umi siguió rogándole por más de un mes sin resultados buenos para la peliazul. Al menos era lo que Kotori le contaba, pues debido a la gran depresión en la que Umi cayó después de la ruptura, le derivó en una pérdida parcial de la memoria, en la que todos los recuerdos que vivió a lado de la peligris fueron bloqueados de su mente, a excepción de uno.

Ese recuerdo era de una vez en la que estaban en la estación de trenes, ambas esperando por el que las llevará a la casa de Umi para pasar un rato agradable, ambas tomadas de la mano, en ese momento Umi escuchó la dulce voz de su novia.

-Umi-chan- susurró Kotori.

En ese momento la peliazul giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada más bonita que había visto, los ojos de Kotori brillaban solo por el simple hecho de tener a la peliazul junto a ella. Ese momento se quedó grabado en lo más profundo del ser de Umi, ni siquiera el bloqueo mental por el que estaba sufriendo podía borrar ese recuerdo, ni tampoco el amor que sentía por Kotori.

Cuando la peliazul se dio cuenta de que no recordaba nada de su pasado con la peligris, solo se angustio, buscó por amigos cercanos el nombre de la chica que había sido su novi, dando como resultado el nombre de: Minami Kotori.

Así mismo les preguntó a ellas, su número telefónico, argumentando que lo había perdido por un virus que había entrado a su celular, solo para encontrarse con el resultado de que kotori había bloqueado a Umi de toda red social por el hecho de que a causa de ahora su nueva pareja habían sostenido una discusión muy fuerte que terminó involucrando a las amigas de Umi. Con la cabeza baja la peliazul se despidió de sus amigas y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegó a la casa de los Sonoda,Umi subió a su habitación y decidió tomar una ducha, se quitó la camisa blanca y los pantalones quedando en ropa interior cuando el sonido de un mensaje en su celular llamó su atención, pero se llevó una impresión más grande al ver el nombre de Kotori en el remitenteuna sonrisa se formó en su rostro al saber que si tenía comunicación con aquella chica, aunque necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que no recordaba nada de lo que habían vivido.

Armándose de valor Umi le contó a Kotori que no recordaba nada de ella, sólo sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, en ese momento una llamada de Kotori entró en el celular de la peliazul. Con nerviosismo Umi respondió la llamada, encontrándose con la voz más hermosa que había escuchado hasta el momento, aunque un poco angustiada, la voz de Kotori era hermosa.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, las pláticas entre ambas iban en aumento, a pesar del hecho de que Kotori seguía con su novia, siempre pasaba la mayor parte del día hablando con la peliazul, eso causaba en Umi una sensación de calidez dentro de su pecho y así mismo disfrutaba de escuchar aquella hermosa voz toda la tarde y también aquella tierna risa cuando Umi decía algo realmente tanto.

Pero no todo era bonito, cuando Kotori le contó a Umi lo que habían pasado en la relación y el hecho de como la peliazul había sufrido, hizo que en ella recorrerá un sentimiento de odio en contra de la situación que en ese momento vivió, de igual manera, esa rabia se extendió a la nueva pareja de Kotori y al saber la razón por la cual Kotori dejó de luchar, esa razón fue miedo y creer que la peliazul era como las demás personas, como aquellas que solo lastiman.

Esa noche Umi no pudo dormir hasta las tres de la madrugada, la rabia aun estaba en su ser, pero el sentimiento que sentía hacia aquella chica era más grande, por lo que decidió dejar de lado todo tipo de emociones negativas y dejar crecer ese sentimiento contenido en su corazón.

Los días siguieron pasando, hasta que un día menos pensado Kotori llegó llorando a los hombros de la peliazul, la razón era simple, su novia había terminado con ella. En su interior Umi se debatía sobre el hecho de sentir alegría, ya que sería su oportunidad para intentar algo con Kotori, pero también le mataba el corazón ver a aquella hermosa peligris en ese estado.

Atendiendo a sus valores y educación, Umi solo pudo consolar a la chica en el tiempo de duelo, obteniendo por kotori una sonrisa y la promesa de que no iba a dejarse caer.

El tiempo no se detuvo y así mismo los sentimientos por parte de Umi hacía Kotori siguieron creciendo, hasta que un día en el parque Umi decidió hablar con la chica sobre el tema.

-Kotori, tengo algo que decirte - Umi agarraba ansiosamente su falda tratando de encontrar el valor para lo que tenia que decir.

-¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?- pregunto Kotori viendo a la peliazul a los ojos.

-Kotori... Tú... Me gustas- con el rostro completamente sonrojado y la mirada baja Umi esperaba una respuesta por parte de la diseñadora.

-Gracias- murmuró Kotori

-¿Gracias?- preguntó Umi sintiendo el corazón latirle a mil kilómetros por hora.

-Lo siento Umi-chan, pero no puedo correspondert, no en este momento, necesito tiempo para mi y para olvidar a la que fue mi pareja-

Umi reprimió las ganas de llorar al escuchar esas palabras, apretó sus puños y con una mirada determinante observó a Kotori.

-Te esperaré, te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario porque te amo y quiero una vida a tu lado-

Kotori no hizo más que abrazar a la peliazul y asegurarle que no tendría competencia con nadie, pues si la esperaba solo su corazón iba a ser de ella, lo que Umi no se esperaba era que la ex de Kotori aún seguía manteniendo contacto con ella, el saber eso solo causó una gran inseguridad en la peliazul, por lo cual decidió enfrentar aquella situación solo para obtener de resultado el saber que si quería algo con Kotori tendría que esperar cuatro años en lo que la peligris terminara su carrera y esperar que nadie robase su corazón, ni su ex. Umi aceptó, aunque no convencida al cien por ciento, no por el hecho de esperar, sino por el hecho de saber que en cualquier momento su ex pareja podría regresar con ella.

Con ese último pensamiento, Umi miró las estrellas aguantando el dolor y las lágrimas.

-Te esperaré Kotori, espero que tu cumplas tu promesa- susurró mientras la canción arifureta Kanashimi no Hate sonaba en su reproductor MP3.


End file.
